After That chapter 1
by ananda nurunnisa
Summary: Masa lalu memang ni,dunia berubah sejak aku ada disini untuk mereka semua...Dunia membutuhkan sosok sepertinya sekarang,bahkan saat ini juga.Akankah kini ku dapat melakukannya?Pertarungan berderai masa lalu menyakitkan dimulai disini!


After that…

Chaper 1: "The new member of Gundam meisters…"

Rate: T

Genre: Family,Angst,science fiction,drama,romance(kalo ada sih),etc.

Warning: Banyak OCnya,OC disini tokoh utama,ngawur,aneh bin jaib,sci-fic ngawur,alur lambat,OOC tingkat dewa,dll.

Happy Reading,Minna-san! ^_^

Summary: "Hari pertamaku bekerja di Ptolemy III,gimana ya?"…ucapnya dalam hati."Tapi,aku harus siap,"ucapnya sambil menatap Gundamnya,Wizard."Jean disini ya!Paman cari kemana-mana nggak ketemu!"ucap seorang professor berkacamata mencarinya."Ah,Billy-san mencariku ya?Maaf,merepotkan!"ucap anak itu menunduk."Ah,tidak sudah selesai untuk ke Ptolemy III?"tanya Billy Katagiri."Sudah,"jawabnya singkat.

Disclaimer: Saya bukanlah owner Gundam 00©,kalo saya ownernya,babak bunyak kayak gado-gado deh ceritanya…

Kapal Ptolemy III,tahun 2332…

"Lagrange 3 seperti apa ya?Sudah lama tak melihat?Soalnya,aku kangen Billy!"ucap Sumeragi jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan di umurnya yang sudah lewat setengah abad lebih satu tahun."Sumeragi-san kenapa?"tanya Mileina kebingungan."Sudahlah,diamin aja!"kata Feldt dengan senyum dikulum menahan tawa.

Hanggar Gundam…

"Setsuna?Kamu sudah dengar bahwa kita akan mempunyai Meister baru?"tanya Allelujah." kenapa?"tanya balik Setsuna." enggak tahu,"balas Allelujah."Oi,awas!Gua mau nendang Haro Oranye!"ucap Lockon teriak pakai toa."Duuueesh…"bunyi tendangan Lockon yang melesat dan Allelujah langsung minggir ke tempat aman,namun malangnya Tieria yang lagi main tablet terkena Haro Orange hingga kacamatanya retak dan hidungnya mimisan."Lockon Goblok!Payah loe!Gua lagi main tablet loe ganggu pake Haro!Goblok!"ucap Tieria marah."Gua nggak goblok!Loe tuh yang pekak!Nggak denger sih!"balas Lockon marah."Eeh,jangan bertengkar dong!"ucap Setsuna dan Allelujah melerai mereka berdua.

Skip time…

Sesampainya di Lagrange 3…

"Billy!"ucap Sumeragi memeluk suaminya itu setiba di Larange yang lain pada sweatdrop."Billy,bisakah kau membantu kami menyuplai barang-barang?"pinta Sumeragi."Tentu itu,kurasa Ptolemy III membutuhkan seorang anggota baru,"ucap Billy membuat kru yang lain kaget."Maksudmu,kita akan dapat anggota baru?"tanya paman Ian." adalah anak privat ,ayo kesini,"ucap Billy memanggil seorang gadis kecil berumur 14 tahun mengenakan seragam Celestial Being berwarna merah."Ini anaknya?"tanya Sumeragi." akan menjadi salah satu meister di Ptolemy,"ucap Billy membuat para meister kaget.

"Ya…yang benar saja!"ucap meisters serentak."Iya, apa aku bohong,"ucap meisters terdiam."Hei,setidaknya kalian ini nggak semuanya juga,dia ini anak tunggalmu,Setsu…"ucap Billy terpotong."Astaga!Keceplosan!"sambungnya."Tu…tunggu!Jadi,anak ini…"ucap Tieria kaget."Arisa!"ucap Allelujah membetulkan keadaan."Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"ucap Setsuna khawatir."Aku disini karena ada alasan tersendiri."ucap Jean dingin."Alasan tersendiri?"tanya Lockon linglung."Ya,"sambung Jean."Karena kalian semua sudah tahu,jadi sebaiknya kalian semua menyuplai stok bahan,"ucap Billy.

Dalam Lagrange 3…

"Setsuna,kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Tieria melihat sahabatnya terlihat lesu."A…anak itu…"ucap Setsuna lirih."Apa alasannya disini?"tanya Setsuna dalam hati…

Setelah 2 jam berlalu…

"Semua penyuplaian selesai,"ucap Ian tersenyum."Billy,ikut ajalah ke Ptolemy III!"ucap Sumeragi memelas."Noriega,aku tidak bisa 3 gimana?"jawab Billy."Uuh,Billy!"ucap Sumeragi mencubit pipi lain sweatdrop kecuali Setsuna dan Jean.

Setelah keluar dari lagrange 3…

"Sumeragi-san!E-sensor mendeteksi musuh mendekat!Totalnya 20 mobile suit!"ucap Feldt."Benarkah?! meister harap bersiap di hanggar Gundam!"ucap Sumeragi di voice mode."Setsuna,"ucap Sumeragi."Ada apa,Sumeragi-san?"tanya Setsuna."Ini pertarungan pertama kau jangan sampai ia terluka."titah Sumeragi."Roger,"balas Setsuna singkat.

"Pintu 1,2,dan 3 voltase mencapai 520 waktu untuk peluncuran Gundam,"komando Mileina.

"Raphael ,Tieria Erde,melucur!"

"Harute,Allelujah Haptism,menjalankan operasi Intervensi!"

"Zabanya,Lockon Stratos,menembak target!"

"Wizard,Jean Dollenski,meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh!"

"00 Quantum,Setsuna F seiei,meluncur!"

To Be Continued….

Sekilas biodata OC:

Nama lengkap: Arisa Fatimah

Nama pangkat: Prof.,Dr.,Ir.,M.a.

Nama kode: Jean Dollenski

Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Kerajaan Monarki Azadistan,14 April 2318

Umur: 14 tahun

Keluarga:

-Setsuna F Seiei(Soran Ibrahim) {Ayah}

-Marina Ismail{Ibu}

-Keenam saudara angkatnya

Pekerjaan:

-Putri mahkota Azadistan

-Gundam Meister dari Celestial Being/Ptolemy III[yang saat ini ditekuni]


End file.
